Kyogre
Kyogre (Japanese: カイオーガ Kaiooga) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is the Version Mascot of Pokemon Sapphire and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. It is a Primal Pokémon as well. It is a member of the Weather Trio along with Groudon and Rayquaza. it is also Groudon's Rival Biology Physiology It seems to resemble something like a giant, dark blue whale or orca. It has two large fins or "wings", each ending with four square-shaped "claws." It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two white spots. It has markings on its wings which sort of resemble the letter A with a circle on the top. It also has two small dorsal fins on its back with two stripes running horizontally below the fins. The tail seems tattered with four trails, the inner smaller than the outer. It also has a mouth full of rarely seen sharp triangular teeth. Primal Kyogre As Primal Kyogre, it is more than twice its usual size and has a deeper blue body, as well as having a partially translucent body with a golden light glowing from within it, essentially emitting bioluminescence. It has light blue stripes on its body, instead of the usual red. The four tips on both of its large fins remain pure white. The usually opaque middle parts of its large fins become transparent, with red marks on the closer two tips of both its fins that resembles the letter H, its four white oval spots, and the part of the top center of its head have a circular marking, where the lines are linked to upper end of the larger oval spots, now also transparent, and they stop at the end of its tattered tail, where the middle of the four trailing parts have the same color as the glow on the majority of its body. Evolution Kyogre does not evolve. However, in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it is capable of devolving into its Primal Form via the Blue Orb. Game Info Obtainable Versions Kyogre is obtainable in Sapphire, Emerald, and HeartGold through normal means. Trading a Kyogre into SoulSilver and showing both it and Groudon to Professor Oak allows the player to catch Rayquaza. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Kyogre= |-| Primal Kyogre= Learnset Leveling Sprites Primal Reversion Sprites Appearances Anime Kyogre first appeared in the anime in Gaining Groudon!, and The Scuffle of Legends!, debuting with Groudon as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader, Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Kyogre also made an appearance in the ninth Pokémon movie, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea where it was kind of like Manaphy's "steed." Trivia * Kyogre is the only Pokémon that's not type that can learn Sheer Cold. * Despite it saying in the game that Kyogre flew away when defeating it, it isn't a Flying type. ** In the movie "Hoopa and the Clash of Ages" it is shown flying, however. * Kyogre and Mantine have the highest Special Defense of all type Pokémon. * Kyogre and Palkia have the highest Special Attack of all type Pokémon. * Before Generation 5, Kyogre was the only Pokémon to have the Drizzle ability. * Most of the legendary trio's and duo's look somewhat alike or at least have the same body class. However, all members of the Weather trio are completely different to one another. Kyogre is based on a killer whale, Groudon is based on a theropod dinosaur, whilst Rayquaza is based on a Chinese dragon. * Kyogre's moveset has an advantage over all other members of its trio. Water attacks on Groudon and Ice attacks on Rayquaza are super effective. * It is highly likely that Kyogre is based on the Leviathan from Judeo-Christian religion. * Kyogre and Groudon don't enter battle in their Primal Evolution forms when battling for you (Unless they're holding the Blue Orb/Red Orb respectively. If they are, Kyogre and Groudon will transform as soon as they're sent out). * Strangely, while Primal Groudon's Ability negates Water (which it is 4x weak to) Primal Kyogre's Ability negates Fire (which it already resists and is only 0.5x weak to). Origin Kyogre is most likely based on a huge blue whale and an inspiration from sea gods. It may also be based on the Leviathan, a mythical beast described in Western legend as the "master of the seas". Its appearance is based on a killer whale, known to be the top predator of the ocean. Etymology Kyogre's name originates from the Japanese word Kai, which means ocean. Kyogre's name ends in ogre, due to it being large. Without the "Ogre" part, it spells out Kaiō, which means King of the Sea. Also, Kaiō is the first four letters of the word Kaiōsei which means Neptune, the Roman version of the Greek god of the sea, Poseidon. It may also incorporate "orca". It is also said that Kyogre is supposed to represent the Leviathan from the Bible, while it's counterparts, Groudon and Rayquaza, represent the Behemoth and Ziz respectively. Gallery 382Kyogre_AG_anime.png 382Kyogre_AG_anime 2.png 382Kyogre_AG_anime 3.png 382Kyogre-Primal_XY_anime.png 382Kyogre-Primal_XY_anime_2.png 382Kyogre_Dream.png 382Kyogre_Primal_Dream.png 382Kyogre_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 382Kyogre_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png Kyogre trophy SSBB.png Kyogre trophy SSBWU.png 382Primal Kyogre Pokemon Rumble World.png Kyogre and Groudon Pokemon TCG XY Primal Clash.jpg Kyogre_Call_of_Legends.jpg Kyogre_Pokemon_TCG_XY_Primal_Clash.jpg Team_Aqua_Pokemon_TCG_Double_Crisis.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Pokémon ORAS Delta Episode.png es:Kyogre Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Primal Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon